SOULMATE
by SandiLeeDuke
Summary: Lori unwittingly helps Jessie make a play for Rick. One-shot (humor). I own nothing of The Walking Dead


Lori unwittingly helps Jessie make a play for Rick

(Everything happens the same as on the show except Rick didn't find Lori and Carl)

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my Jessie one-shots! They are my first ffs and I'm excited to see what you think. I love reading about Richonne with Jessie still alive. I read all the stories I could find, then I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please leave a review and thanks again!

P.S. I tried to put everything under one heading but I'm not tech savvy!

…...

Rick Grimes awoke from his coma after being shot, in a new world, the zombie apocalypse. He immediately searched far and wide as for his wife Lori and son Carl. His only hoped was that his best friend Shane had gotten them to safety. But after months of chasing dead ends, he finally accepted the fact that they were gone; he'd probably never see them again.

Lori, and Carl did escape at the beginning of the apocalypse. Shane was able to get them to the safety of a small camp outside of Atlanta. After fighting walkers and just plain bad people, less than half of that small camp made it to Virginia and eventually to the community of Alexandria. All the while they thought Rick was dead

…

When Rick met Michonne, he was a broken man. He was grieving his wife and son when she showed up at the prison where he lived, with baby formula and news about Maggie and Glenn's kidnapping. He was wary of her at first, but after the fall of the prison, they got closer after she found him and they made their way to Terminous. They fell in love going to DC with their group, eventually detouring to Alexandria. She was his wife, his katana wielding Queen and he was her husband, her Colt wielding King.

…

Rick Grimes walked through the gate of Alexandria and Jessie Anderson was immediately drawn to him. He was a rugged looking man with a full beard and taut hard body. Just from his beautifully shaped bowed legs and straight posture she could tell he was the leader of the group. The gun slung low on his waist was real sexy. Anybody who looked that good had to be a leader. He had that air about him that made Jessie feel like he was a man's man and he was a magnet, drawing her in.

When Jessie heard the beautiful man's name was Rick Grimes, she quickly made her way to her friend Lori's house to share the news. She knew from her talks with her that he was her long lost dead husband. Lori was floored! All this time she thought he was dead. Shane had told her he was dead and now her son's father was alive and seemingly well. According to Jessie, very well!

…

After finding out his ex-wife Lori and best friend Shane were in Alexandria, Rick Grimes was finally reunited with his son Carl. It was a wonderful and touching moment, father and son seeing each other for the first time in such a long time. Rick introduced Lori and her husband Shane to his wife Michonne. They told Rick how they thought he was dead. Rick wasn't angry, he was just happy they were able to keep Carl alive. He had Michonne now and he was more than satisfied, he was in love!

…

Jessie Anderson asked Lori to introduce her to Rick. She was sure he was her soulmate but didn't tell Lori that. Jessie wanted Rick for herself and after the incident that had just happened a few weeks before, she felt she was due some happiness. Lori agreed to the introduction and just from their casual conversation Jessie learned of Rick's propensity to help damsels in distress. Jessie would use this information to cook up a plan she thought would draw Rick into her web.

…

Lori and Shane had Rick and Michonne over for dinner about a week after they arrived. Carl was extremely happy to see his mom and dad and stepparents getting along. It was then that Lori learned Rick and Michonne were told by Deanna, the head of Alexandria, they had the job of being constables.

Shane thought it was wonderful. He had the job when he first got there, but found it too boring and kept falling asleep. He quit when his daughter Judith was born to spend more time with her. There was another couple that had the job but we're recently fired. Rick and Michonne were to start the next day and Shane felt they would be a great at it. If nothing else one could keep the other awake!

The next week, Lori invited Rick over for lunch to talk. Michonne didn't come; she and Carl had decided to have lunch together to get to know each other a little better. Rick didn't know that Jessie would be there. She had talked Lori into inviting her when she found out he was coming and Michonne wasn't. When Rick was shown into Lori's home he was surprised to see Jessie sitting at the dining room table and not Shane.

Lori introduced them. "Rick, I'd like for you to meet my friend Jessie."

Rick shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Same here,"Jessie replied smiling up at him.

"I know you probably were expecting Shane to be here," Lorie said. "He took Judith to the pond." She looked at him earnestly. "Rick, Jessie really needs your help, and as constable, I told her she should talk to you." Jessie had shared with Lori what she wanted to talk to Rick about but of course didn't tell her everything.

Rick sat down.

"But let's eat first and then you two can talk uninterrupted," Lori pushed.

After a lunch of spaghetti and salad and pleasant conversation about Carl and Jessie's two kids Ron and Sam, Lori cleared the table and excused herself. Jessie got up from her seat and moved to a chair next to Rick.

"This is a bit embarrassing for me to talk about this," Jessie started out.

"It's quite alright," Rick said. "I'll try to help if I can."

"Well, it all started with my husband, Pete. He was abusive to me and my son Ron. He was terrible. There was no love between us but he was my husband. About a few weeks before y'all came, another group was accepted in. Their leader was a man named Dick Soils. They had been outside a while like y'all."

"I've met Dick Soils and his group. He carries a Magnum 357 and a blue handled screwdriver," Rick said.

"I call him 'Tricky Dick'." Jessie continued. "I tried to be nice and friendly and I took supplies to his house and gave him a haircut. He was nice, a little paranoid, but we talked about our kids and I left. At their group's welcome party, I introduced him to my husband. As soon as Pete went to another room, Tricky Dick kissed me on the cheek! He had been drinking and I gave him no reason to come on to me. I tried to play it off , you know, be cool. The next day I saw him when I was with Pete and I spoke. He spoke too, but he kept staring at me, like drooling at the mouth kind of staring."

"Did Pete notice what happened?" Rick asked.

"No, and I didn't say anything because Pete was so jealous." Jessie lowered her head. "Maybe I should have said something, but I thought he was involved with a girl from his group, Monnechi."

"I met Monnechi," Rick replied. "Black girl with cornrows?"

"Yes, and she carries a boomerang on her back. I've heard she can take out a big circle of walkers with one throw," Jessie continued. She looked Rick in the eye. "They live together and are around his kids all the time so I thought they were a couple. But he started pursuing me! Many people thought he was my soulmate but he wasn't. He found out about Pete being abusive and he was always close to the house. He lives next door but I could still see him; in his backyard, in his front yard. Walking by his windows looking out; walking down the street when he was on duty. Him and Monnechi were the constable's after Shane."

Jessie took a deep breath. "He was the constable so I thought I could trust him. He came over one day and got into a fight with Pete over me. They fell through the front window and into the street. He would have killed Pete then if Deanna hadn't stopped him. Then he he started yelling at the top of his lungs how we were all soft and he thought he was the only one to protect us."

Rick asked, "Who was soft? You?"

"All of us from Alexandria. Not his group though," Jessie answered. "He got hysterical. And do you know what Monnechi did?" she asked keeping his gaze.

"What?

"She ran over to him and KISSED HIM! She KISSED him. And it calmed him down!"

"What! You kiddin'!" Jessie shook her head. "What did Deanna do?" Rick asked.

"She put Rick and Pete in separate houses for a time out. Then she fired him." She put her head down and sniffled.

Rick patted her hand, "It's alright."

Jessie grabbed his hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what he did next?"

"What?"

He killed Pete! He killed Pete to get ME!"

"WHAT?! Nah…!" Rick was shocked. "Then what did Deanna do?" Rick asked incredulously.

Jessie inhaled and exhaled rapidly and looked up to the ceiling. "Well, she was the one who told Dick to kill Pete because Pete killed her husband Reg with Monnechi's boomerang," she said in a low voice. "Pete stole her boomerang and then tripped and that knocked the boomerang out of his hand and and it hit Reg and killed him and Pete caught it when it came back around." Jessie said quickly and avoided Rick's eyes.

"But," she looked right at him, "after the funeral he came over and kissed me again! I kissed him back because I was afraid. His girlfriend is scary with that boomerang and his best friend in his group is Harold. He spits darts!"

"Shoots darts or blows darts?" Rick questioned taking his hand back.

"Spits darts, shoots darts, blows darts, whatever! He carries a big tube and darts slung around his neck all the time. He blows them out the tube and kills walkers and, I've heard, people! He has powerful lungs! For some reason he tears off the bottom of his pants legs up to his ankles. I guess he thinks it makes him look more menacing. It works because I'm scared of him."

Rick stared at her looking perplexed.

"I'm scared Rick! He's scary and his group is too. One of his girls, Tasha I think her name is, is a crack shot.

"She can shoot that good?" Rick asked.

"Not with a gun. She can hit a flying bird with her slingshot! It can be yards away and she slings a rock an kills it! Another lady, Noel, has short hair and dresses as a monk and I heard she's really real deadly! Her dressing as a monk was a ruse." She grabbed his hand again and pulled it close to her chest. "Can you help protect me? I think Dick Soils is kind of dangerous!"

With those words Lori came back and sat at the table. "Rick, I can only imagine how hard this is for her. She's alone now, just her and her kids."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can talk to him," Rick suggested taking his hand back.

"No!" Both Lori and Jessie said at the same time.

"Deanna is grooming him to be her co-leader. That would make things too messy," Jessie explained.

Lori added, "plus we don't know what his people would do. Monnechi doesn't like Jessie and Harold could use a poisonous dart on her and we'd never know what happened!"

"Well what can I do?" Rick asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Stay a few nights at my house. Maybe he'll get the message I've moved on." Jessie asked, her green eyes wide.

"But I'm married... HAPPILY married! I can't stay with you. What about my wife? Michonne would never go along with that! Rick said.

"I'm sure Michonne wouldn't mind if she knew this was so serious," Lori said.

"She can stay here with you and Shane. Shane knows how to protect her," Rick reasoned, "or he could stay with her."

"We've already thought of that and it won't work." Lori explained. "With the baby we have no more room and Shane would never leave Judith. He loves being a dad. He gets up every night just to watch her sleep. I only get her to feed her. You're our only hope. Everybody else is afraid of him."

"I can leave my children and stay with you if you like. If you stay with me I can offer you the couch. It's not big enough for you and your wife." Jessie said with tears dropping down her face. "It will show him I've got protection from him. Please don't turn me away!"

"I promised her you"d help," Lori begged.

Before Rick could tell Lori she had no right to promise anything for him Jessie pleaded,

"Just a week or two at the most. That should do it."

"I'm not promising anything," Rick caved, ,"but I will talk to Michonne. I've got to go now." He stood and Lori did too. She walked him to the door.

"Thank you Rick," Lori said, touching his arm.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything." Rick replied. "Goodbye Jessie.". He nodded his head to her. "Goodbye Lori," he said and walked out the door.

Lori shut the door and looked at Jessie. They both let out huge grins; Lori because she hoped Rick would agree to help and Jessie because her plan was coming together.

Page 2

Michonne sat patiently listening to her husband tell her about the goings on in Jessie Anderson's life. She was surprised that Deanna seemingly overlooked such a huge character flaw in Dick Soils. Deanna seemed like a practical woman. Knowing that he was a stalker and that everyone was afraid of him yet Deanna thinking he was fit enough to help lead Alexandria was strange.

Michonne had met Dick and Monnechi and for some unknown reason felt a kinship with them. In fact, her and Rick had dinner with them the other night. Something didn't add up. Rick talked to Shane about the situation but he was out of the loop. He'd just been concentrating on Judith and hadn't talked to anyone about anything in weeks. Other than Lori, Rick and Michonne (when they came to dinner) he hadn't talked to another adult since Judith was born.

Rick and Michonne felt they needed more information to really know what was going on. They decided to let Jessie and her sons stay for a few days while Michonne discreetly talked to Monnechi and Dick about Jessie.

…

Jessie was ecstatic that morning when Michonne stopped by before going to work and said that they could stay with them for a few days and ONLY a few days. Jessie thanked her profusely.

Jesse knocked on the Grimes door about 30 minutes after she'd talked to Michonne. Michonne worked the day shift and Rick worked the night shift, so Rick was at home. He answered the door to Jessie carrying two large suitcases. He was surprised to see her and asked where Ron and Sam were. "In school," she replied. Rick took the bags from her and walked toward the bedroom. On the way there he stopped at the bathroom."You and the boys can use this bathroom," he nodded his head. Then he brought them into the bedroom Jessie and the boys were going to stay in and sat the bags inside.

"We thought you'd feel more secure staying all together," Rick said. She went in and sat on the bed and smiled big the whole time Rick was there. He told her that they weren't really expecting her until later that evening but she was welcomed.

"I was just so excited about feeling safe. I haven't felt this way in weeks! You make me feel like I used to before I was married." She stood and walked to him. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Rick. You don't know how much this means to me. You may be saving my life."

He tried to take his hand back. "You really need to thank Michonne. She's the one who said you could be here."

She kissed his hand and he pulled his hand back. A slight blush crept up his face. "You should kiss Michonne too. And uh, I really only like being kissed by my family. There's no telling where my hands have been." He gave a light chuckle.

"I don't mean any harm. My emotions got the best of me I guess." Jessie smiled real big and giggled then turned and walked back to the bed and sat down. "Will you and Michonne be sleeping upstairs?"

"Yes." Rick turned, walked out and closed the door.

…

Rick didn't come home that night for his dinner break. He wanted to give the women time together to talk. Michonne, Carl, Jessie and her two boys all ate together. Jessie was almost done fixing dinner when Michonne got off work. She wanted to cook to show her appreciation. She thanked Michonne for letting her and her boys stay. She was a little disappointed Rick wasn't there but she knew she had a few more days to show him that she was his soulmate.

While Michonne did the dishes, the boys played video games. When she was done the five of them played UNO before Jessie sent the boys to bed and Carl went back to Lori and Shane's. Jessie pretended to go to bed herself as she watched for the best time to approach Rick when he was alone.

Michonne stayed up waiting for Rick to get off work. When he got home she heated his dinner and they discussed their day before going up to their bedroom.

Rick told Michonne about Jessie kissing his hand. She decided not to say anything yet to see what more Jessie would do. They were on one accord that Jessie wanted Rick. They wanted to know what else she was thinking?

…

It was the next day that Jessie decided to make her move. Rick got up with Michonne that morning and while she was in the kitchen, he knocked on the door and told Jessie breakfast would be ready soon. She came out of the bedroom full dressed with her boys. They all ate together then Michonne and the boys left for work and school. Rick left also to walk Michonne to the office and said he'd return in about 10 or 15 minutes.

Jessie figured her best time to seduce Rick would be when he got back from walking Michonne to work. That would give them the most time alone together. She could show him how they were better together than he could ever be with Michonne.

Jessie sat on the bed and pulled up one of her suitcases. She got out a white chiffon see-through negligee trimmed in white fur and it's matching white thong. It was her favorite piece of clothing. She'd had it in the old world and brought it with her to Alexandria but never wore it for Pete. She never cared to look sexy for him. Before now, the only time she wanted to wear it was for Dick. But a week after he killed Pete he told her he was suffering from PTSD and was actually in love with someone else. She supposed it was that Monnechi girl. It was okay though because soon after that Rick walked through the gates and her true love had arrived.

…

As soon as Rick left, Jessie put on her negligee and looked in the mirror. It fit her well and she was proud of how she looked in it. Before she'd left her house to stay with Rick she had cut out little letters from her pink cashmere sweater to spell 'welcome' and sewed them on the front of the thong over her crotch. Jessie had also found the wlngs and halo to an old Halloween costume. The wings and halo both had white fur around the edges. She wanted Rick to know she was his angel and that he was welcomed in her heaven anytime. She brought a bottle of Scotch with her too. She figured Rick to be a scotch drinker and a little bit of alcohol to loosen him up wouldn't hurt!

Jessie put the wings and halo on and went out into the livingroom with the bottle of Scotch in one hand and two glasses in the other. She had just rounded the coffee table when she heard the door open. Her back was to the door and she put the glasses down and stood there for a few seconds to show Rick her backside. She bent over low and arched her back to give him a good view as she poured the scotch into the glasses.

"Rick, I'm your angel." she purred as she picked up the glasses and slowly turned around. "I want you to feel how heavenly my mou…. AAAHH!" She was so startled she threw both glasses up in the air!

TINK! TINK! The sound was almost in stereo as something hit each glass in the air before they shattered over each of her shoulders.

Jessie stood there frozen with her mouth open and her hands still up in the air. At the door was Rick, Michonne, Dick, Monnechi, Harold, Tasha and Noel all staring at her. Harold still had his tube up to his mouth from blowing a dart and Tasha still had her arm up from slinging a rock in her slingshot. They'd both hit the glasses. Noel had nunchucks ready in both hands. Both Rick and Dick had their guns out; Rick with his Colt and Dick with his Magnum. Monnechi had her boomerang ready to toss.

Michonne spoke first, sheathing her katana. "Your services will not be needed Jessie. I myself take Rick to cloud nine and seventh heaven every chance we get!"

A smile crept on Rick's face.

Jessie still stood there in shock! "I - I…"

"Yes Jessie, spit it out!" Michonne needled.

"I...I, I'm sorry…". Jessie finally was able to speak.

"Yes you are," Michonne said. "But why are you repaying our hospitality like this?" She pointed to Jessie.

Jessie inhaled big through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "Rick is my soulmate. I, I wanted him to see that we were meant to be."

Just then Lori runs up the porch and through the door.

"Oh my god!" she says when she sees the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asks her.

"I saw everybody in here and I didn't know if everything was ok?" Lori said.

"You tell me?" Rick asked. "Jessie here just said that I was her soulmate."

Lori looked at Jessie strangely as she walked toward her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Come with me Jessie. Let's get you some clothes on and get you out of here."

She looked in Lori's eyes. "But you have to agree that Rick and I are meant to be. I'm ready for you Rick!" Jessie put her arm out to Rick.

"But Jessie, didn't you say that I was your soulmate?" Dick asked looking at her.

Everyone was shocked and looked at Dick, then back to Jessie. Lori's brow furrowed.

"What are all of you doing here?!" Jessie yelled. "This is none of your business!"

"And neither is Rick yours," Michonne said calmly staring at Jessie. "Just so you know, Harold was passing the house and saw somebody moving around. He didn't know you were here and he'd seen us leave so they all came to check it out. We saw them coming in our home so we came back. In spite of that Jessie, this is our house. You are the trespasser."

"Dick turned YOU down?!" Harold spoke up. "You told me that you turned HIM down because I was your soulmate!"

Noel's head whipped around to look at Harold and so did everyone else. Harold looked at Noel, "I didn't even consider it!"

All eyes went back on Jessie. She looked at Lori. "I love Rick with all my heart and soul," she said with a big smile.

"I think we need to go see Dr. Denice," Lori said, turning Jessie around to go to the bedroom. "We'll get her stuff and I'll take her to Denice myself."

Jessie yelled over her shoulder, "I'll wait for you Rick! We're meant to to be!" as Lori pushed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

Everyone still stood at the door, trying to process all that just happened. Rick offered everybody a seat as they waited for Jessie to leave. Lori brought her out, fully dressed, pulling her bags behind her. Noel immediately jumped up and got the bags and said she would personally escort them to the doctor.

Before she walked out the door, Rick stood and walked to her. He looked her straight in the eye. "I love my wife and nothing and nobody will ever change that!"

Jessie started to cry as Lori and Noel took her and her bags out the door.

…

AFTERMATH: Jessie was diagnosed with PTSD from years of abuse. Two weeks later she had to go to Deanna for counselling because she started to believe Denice was her soulmate.

END

.


End file.
